


Falling Into Place

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Holidays, Infant Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: After years of not celebrating the holidays' someone special gets Hermione to open up her heart to the holidays again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Harmony Advent Collection day 22 at Harmony & Co (+18)

_December 24, 2008_

This was the first time that Hermione Granger had celebrated the holidays in years; it was good in some ways and heartbreaking in others. As the holidays were always so very hard for her as it was the anniversary of her daughter’s death. Lavinia would have been seven this year. After her loss, Hermione didn’t spend much time on her personal life. In fact, she became even more of a workaholic so that she didn’t have to deal with how she was feeling. Actually, she didn’t slow down until very recently. Until her best friend Harry Potter came back to London after leaving after the war.

They both didn’t stay in contact during those years, so when he came back into her life, it was a surprise, and it was a light for her. As they came back together, it was much different than it was during their adolescence, but that wasn’t a bad thing. They slowly got to know each other differently, as adults and as sexual beings. It was like a spark that lit a set her ablaze and made her come back alive. His touch was like fire on her skin and like nothing else she had ever experienced. Them being together was as if everything fell into place. 

So, now she watched her boyfriend as they only just started using the boyfriend and girlfriend labels, continuing decorating her flat. It wasn’t much, and he wanted to do it last minute so that he didn’t overwhelm her, which she appreciated that. Harry wanted their first Christmas together to be festive but also successful. So they made this a minimal affair because he knew about Lavinia’s death and didn’t want to trigger her considering everything that she had gone through.

For this year, they both agree on only one gift in their gift exchange as to why Harry wanted this to be a big event, she did not, and so it seemed best to start small in both celebrating Christmas and their relationship since essentially this was their first holiday together as a couple. Hermione had hoped that this would lessen the pain of the anniversary of her daughter’s death. They both wanted a new beginning for the both of them. She actually took this week off for the first time in seven years. She stayed busy doing some fun winter activities with Harry. 

Harry settled on the couch and beckoned her to follow beside him. He played his favorite holiday film A Charlie Brown Christmas; with his arm wrapped around her, they sat and enjoyed the animated movie. Hermione remembered really enjoyed this film as a small child watching it with her parents. So, it was charming to see it again. After the movie was over, the two of them just enjoyed each other’s company until they were both falling asleep on the couch. That was when they decided to call it a night.

* * *

_December 25, 2008_

The sun has been shining from the window on her as she has awoken; she looked at her clock calendar, remembered what day it was, and just braced herself for the day. She knew Harry wanted to make it memorable, and she was just hoping that she wouldn’t ruin it. Hermione got up and put on her dressing-gown and touched her daughter’s picture on her nightstand before making her way to the kitchen where she smelled the coffee that Harry must have been making. 

“Good Morning Hermione.” Harry greeted, handing her a full mug.

“Good Morning Harry, thanks.” She said, accepting the caffeine.

“I made some breakfast.” He steered her to a chair where the food sat in front of them. He even made one of her favorite dishes. 

“Thank you.”

They both sat down to eat and enjoy each other’s company. Everything that Harry had cooked was just delicious, and he seemed to really enjoy cooking, as she did not. After they were finished, both of them when to the lounge room to exchange their gifts. She had gotten him a set of unique hot sauces because he liked spicy foods. Then he got her a silver locket with a small diamond, and when she opened it there was a picture of Lavinia. It was like her heart was starting to heal. 

The rest of the morning, they spent together outside playing as if they were still children building snowmen, making snow angels, and tossing snowballs at each other. A few times, she got hit in the face and often missed utterly as she did not have a great aim. Then to warm up, they made some hot chocolate and shared a blanket. After a while, they both decided to play Monopoly. She played the battleship and got park place. Harry played the racing car and had most of the hotels and ultimately won, but it was still fun.

Time really sped by as she spends time with Harry, and her heart felt a lot lighter than it did in a long time. Of course, when things slowed down, she felt overcome but not in the same ways she had years before. Harry being with her, really helped her more than he could ever know. Hermione knew that she was already in love with him. Their relationship was still very early, but she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life. She just hoped that he felt the same.

The last part of their night was spent in the tub together after Harry ran them a bath. The hot water was soothing and relaxing, and his hands were delightful and magical as they ran up and down her body and his lips were all over. Then finally, his arms wrapping around her and her leaning into him hold on to each other until the water ran cold. 

The last words she heard before the two of them fell asleep was Harry’s voice saying. “I love you.”

She tried to say the words back but already was too much asleep.

* * *


End file.
